1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a display device.
2. Description of the Related Art
Known are display devices in which one pixel includes four sub-pixels of red (R), green (G), blue (B), and white (W) (refer to Japanese Patent Application Laid-open Publication No. 2011-164464; hereinafter referred to as JP-A-2011-164464).
To achieve higher resolution in such display devices disclosed in JP-A-2011-164464, only a very small mounting area can be assigned to one sub-pixel because four such sub-pixels each smaller than one pixel are provided in the pixel, resulting in the problem that a thin-film transistor (TFT) and a color filter are difficult to be mounted. Thus, a method is required to make it easier to secure the area assigned to one sub-pixel to achieve higher resolution.
For the foregoing reasons, there is a need for a display device that can reduce the degree of decrease in the mounting area assigned to one sub-pixel associated with the increase in the resolution. Also there is a need for a display device that can more easily achieve both higher resolution and securement of the area for the sub-pixel.